


So Close

by NastyBambino



Series: StarkerBingo2019 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Mutual Masturbation, Peter Parker Has A Tattoo, Starker Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Peter has a surprise for Tony, who's comes back from his trip the next morning. (G4: mutual masturbation)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: StarkerBingo2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410265
Kudos: 140
Collections: Starker Bingo 2019





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> Something a little spicy as I near the end, hehe. All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

There’s nothing that Peter hates more than Tony being away on his business trips. He is no doubt in safe hands with the family, is given permission to satiate any arousal he has with the bodyguards trusted to keep him safe and home (and does when the need is too great), but none of it is enough to replace the Tony-sized hole in his bed. The biggest comfort that comes during these trips is their nightly Skype calls. Tonight’s call is extra special for him: his Daddy had issued him a challenge for the day to keep his “little cock locked away and pretty” since he’s heard about the rise in sex Peter’s been having during the trip. He put up his protests, pouting and whining, even though he knew that he would go through with it to make his Daddy happy (and because he can’t resist a challenge from him). He’s far too excited to rub his success into his face.

He readies for the call, putting on Tony’s favorite scarlet cotton panties then hiding them with the soft, silk black robe with “Stark’s Boy” embroidered in gold. Another reason this call is so special is that Peter hid a tattoo from him. It’s healed enough in the few weeks that he’s been gone for him to be able to finally show it to him, his little dedication to him etched in his skin forever. Peter readies the laptop in front of the bed and gets ready for the call, playing around on his phone until Tony calls him. He picks up immediately and smiles shyly at the sight of his daddy on the screen. “Hey, Daddy,” he breathes, heart aching even though they’ve been texting all day and had called each other last night. Tony smiles fondly at him, eyes warm.

“Hey, baby boy,” he greets. “How are you doing?” Peter pouts at him playfully, eyes narrowed.

“I’m _horny_ , you ass.” Tony chuckles and grins.

“Let me see that cute little cock.” Peter shifts onto his knees and loosens the robe, letting it open and pool around his waist. Tony’s gaze darkens as he watches him ease down those pretty panties, showing off his cock encased in a rose-gold cage. “Perfect.” He bites his lip to hide a smile and tugs the panties back up. “When I get home tomorrow morning, I’m going to watch you squirt all over yourself.” He shivers.

“I have a surprise for you, Daddy.” Tony steeples his fingers under his chin and grins, eyebrow raised.

“Do you, sweet thing? And what would that be?” Peter keeps his back covered with the robe as he turns around, smiling shyly over his shoulder. He takes a calming breath before letting it fully drop, revealing the tramp stamp he designed just for him. The text matches what’s embroidered into his robe, “Stark’s” in the man’s trademark red and “Boy” in glittering gold that sticks out against his skin. The background is what he hopes causes the gasp he can hear over the call. It’s something that few people know about, something that Tony’s name is attached to privately for the sake of his reputation: the arc reactor design that he uses to help power the city and give back to it. He covers it back up with the robe and turns back to the camera, staring at his lap and fiddling with his fingers.

“D-Do you like i-it?”

“Look at me, precious,” Tony practically growls, voice deep and laced with familiar possession. Peter bites his lip as he lifts his head; the intensity he can feel even through the computer has him shivering and his cock struggling to get hard. Movement draws his eyes to Tony’s lap where he’s rubbing at his cock through his slacks.

“ _Daddy_ ,” he whines, sucking on his bottom lip.

“Can’t wait to trace that while I’m fucking you, baby. It’s gorgeous, just like you.” Peter’s cheeks pink even as he beams at him. “Tomorrow morning. You’re going to make that pretty little cock squirt, then I’m going to fuck you like I own you.”

* * *

When Peter wakes up the next morning, it’s to a newly-freed cock and his Daddy pressing kisses against his tattoo. He hums and wiggles to show he’s awake. “Morn’n Daddy,” he mumbles as he’s rolled onto his back. He gets a soft kiss against his stomach before Tony is leaning back.

“Morning, baby,” he rumbles softly. “Ready to make that pretty cock squirt?” Peter stretches and yawns, arching his body as his cock already twitches with interest.

“Yes, sir.” Tony moves to his chair, the one he keeps at the end of their bed when he wants to watch Peter. He was only left in the robe, so it’s easy for him to simply spread his legs and bare himself to him. He hears the unzipping of Tony’s slacks as he grabs the lube from the night table and pours some into his hand. He slicks up his cock with a soft sigh, lazily stroking himself. He closes his eyes and moans as he fucks up into his hand with soft thrusts, hand going up to his nipple and rolling it between his fingers. His moans raise in pitch, and he hears an answering groan from in front of him and the echoed sound of slick flesh on flesh.

“Sit up baby. Let me see your face.” Peter whines but obeys, cheeks flushed as he looks at Tony with half-lidded eyes. He focuses on his hand moving up and down his cock as he strokes his own, biting his lip as his mouth waters. “There’s my pretty slut.” He moves onto his knees, spreading his thighs as his hand quickens on his shaft. Tony matches his speed easily, panting and groaning quietly.

“D-Daddy.” He bucks his hips. “P-Please c-can I cum?” Tony grins sharply.

“Make that cock squirt for me, baby.” Peter lets out a cry, head tilting back and hips bucking wildly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too much trash for mafia aus and tattoos marking ownership. Anyway, kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
